The present invention relates in general to fluid filtering devices and fluid filtering systems associated with automotive/diesel truck engines. More specifically the present invention pertains to a filter head for a water filter (corrosion resistor element) assembly which contains a supplemental coolant additive (SCA). The filter head is constructed and arranged to control the flow of water therethrough and into and from the water filter. A cooler core is assembled between the cylinder head and the filter head such that the combination functions as a fuel cooler. The necessary flow passageways are provided for fuel and water to circulate as required for fuel cooling.
In the design of diesel truck engines a supplemental coolant additive (SCA) is often used to provide or introduce a corrosion inhibitor into the engine coolant. The point of addition of the SCA is subsequent to flow through the radiator. Consequentiy, the point of SCA introduction is at a location when the coolant is likely at its lowest temperature relative to the coolant flow loop.
If there is a desire to cool the fuel before introduction into the cylinders, typically by way of fuel injection, a cooling location within the engine needs to be provided. One option is to establish a heat exchanger for heat transfer between the fuel and some other fluid source such as the coolant. One reason to lower the fuel temperature is to be able to provide a more uniform and consistent fuel temperature which may be desirable in order to control emissions. Another reason is to be able to provide a fuel of lower temperature for more efficient engine operation at high load conditions.
In the present invention the fuel cooling function is combined with the addition of a corrosion inhibitor by means of a novel fuel cooler/water filter assembly. The present invention provides a fuel cooler mount that provides passages for coolant/water flow, and the mounting for a corrosion resistor element. A manual flow valve is incorporated in order to shut off the flow of coolant/water to the corrosion resistor element to allow for its replacement as required.
In the event that a fuel cooling function is not required in a particular engine or installation, the cooler core assembly can be omitted and the filter head is then bolted directly to the cylinder head. The water filter remains assembled to the filter head. This is an important feature of the present invention.
Although the specific structural features of the present invention are novel and unobvious, at least one oil cooler and filter combination has been conceived of, as well as various filtering arrangements. In some of these filtering arrangements a corrosion inhibitor is employed. These two examples of other structures are but a sampling of earlier design efforts. The following listing of earlier patents is a more complete sampling of these earlier design efforts:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,715,434 Rudavicius Dec. 29, 1987 1,084,131 Clark Jan. 13, 1914 4,423,708 Sweetland Jan. 3, 1984 4,426,965 Patel Jan. 24, 1984 4,333,516 Krueger et al. Jun. 8, 1982 4,782,891 Cheadle et al. Nov. 8, 1988 5,024,268 Cheadle et al. Jun. 18, 1991 ______________________________________
While a variety of features are disclosed by the listed references, the present invention is novel and unobvious.